Goodnight My Angel
by SesshiesKamatotoGirl
Summary: On the anniversary of Kagome's father's death, she is sad. InuYasha sees her singing and crying out by the river. Is there anything that he can do to cheer her up?


This is my first Inu/Kag story and my first one-shot and I sure as hell don't blame you guys if you don't like this story.

* * *

Goodnight My Angel

* * *

_"Come on daddy," Kagome yelled, from the front door._

_Her father smiled and shook his head. "Alright, I'm comin'." He turned to his wife and kissed her cheek. "We'll be back in a while."_

_"Daddy!" she yelled again. He came out of the kitchen and walked as slow as possible, just to annoy his daughter a little more than she already was. "PLEASE!"_

_A smile cracked on his face. "Okay, okay. Lets go." It was a tradition for Kagome and her father to take a trip down to the Ice Cream Shack, on every Saturday._

_He picked up little, three-year-old Kagome and plopped her on his shoulders, as they walked down the shrine's steps. It took about ten minutes to get to their destination. As he gave her a ride, they would talk about mindless nothings. As long as it gave them a good laugh. _

_When the two reached the shack, he ordered two chocolate ice cream cones, handed the man the money, and then gave one of the cones to his daughter. Checking for cars as they crossed the street, Kagome stayed on his shoulders, happily eating her ice cream. Heading towards the park to play for a little while, Kagome giggled._

_"What's so funny up there?" he asked. As he brought her down to sit on a park bench._

_She smiled and giggled again, happily eating her cone. "Nothing." Giving her dad a quick kiss on his cheek she said. "Thank you, Daddy."_

_He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You're welcome, baby girl."_

Kagome sat up quickly, breathing heavily. Resting her head on her knees, she tried to get her heart rate back under control. Lifting her head up, looking around the hut, she concluded that everything seemed quite normal. The fire, in the center, was slowly dieing. InuYasha was resting in one corner. Sango and Miroku were around the fire, a good five feet apart. Shippo and Kilala were on the opposite side of the fire curled up together.

Resting her head back on her knees, closing those chocolate colored eyes, thinking about the dream she had just encountered. Squeezing her eyes tighter as tears formed in the corner, she let out a breath. 'Why now?' Is the question she kept asking herself over and over again, while banging her head against the knee.

"Unless you want to give yourself a headache, I'd stop." Kagome jumped slightly. Lifting her head up, she saw worried amber eyes staring back at her. Her eyes still had traces of tears being in them and InuYasha noticed wondering what was going on.

Kagome looked away from him and out the window seeing the moon lit sky, she spaced off into her own little world. She prayed that he didn't smell her tears. "Sorry. Did you say something?" she asked. Wiping away the forgotten tears she turned to look at him.

InuYasha let out a grunt. "Feh, I was just wondering, what was wrong with you?"

Kagome played the dumb little confused girl. "Me? There's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine." She gave him a small smile and sighed. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome intervened. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it, okay. It was just a...It was just a bad dream, that's all. Goodnight." Kagome quickly laid down, facing the window and sighed again.

InuYasha again opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. Deciding it would be better to just drop the subject. Walking back over to his corner, still wondering what was really going on with her. He closed his eyes and fell back into a light sleep.

Kagome was really tired, but couldn't fall asleep. She laid there for about an hour before sleep finally consumed her.

_"Shouldn't you be in bed?"_

_Kagome let out a small laugh. "Shouldn't you?" _

_Her father turned, looked at her and smiled. He motioned for her to come sit next to him. "Well, I couldn't sleep," he said. Lifting up his five-year-old baby girl into his lap. "What about you? What's your excuse this time?"_

_Kagome let out a smile. She feared that her father would be angry with her, since she had come out here this late at night. Also considering the fact that he had just put her to bed about, three hours ago. "Souta's up," she answered tiredly. _

_Souta was only born two months ago, but it felt like he had been living in the shrine for years. Kagome rested her head on her dad's chest, as music softly played from the radio in the kitchen. That could clearly be heard from the opened window._

_"It's pretty out tonight," Kagome softly said. Looking up into the star lit sky._

_"Sure is," he agreed. They sat outside for a few minutes until about the tenth yawn that Kagome did. "Okay. It's time for you to go back to bed."_

_She shook her head profusely and said. "No." Kagome berried herself deeper into his chest for warmth. "Five more minutes, please," she pleaded._

_He tightened his gripped, pulled her closer and sighed. "Okay, but only five. Your mother is going to kill us, if she sees you out here, this late."_

_A few more minutes passed before either of them said a word. "Daddy?"_

_"Yeah, baby girl."_

_"Can you sing me that song? The pretty one, pretty please." She looked up and gave him the puppy dog eyes and a toothy grin._

_He had to smile at her antics. "Only if you promise to go to bed when it's over."_

_She nodded and smiled. "I promise." Thinking, he started to get the beat in his head._

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes. _

_And save your questions for another day._

_I think I know what you've been asking me. _

_I think I know what I've been trying to say._

_I promised I would never leave you and you should always know._

_Where ever you may go. _

_No matter where you are, I never will be far away. _

_When he looked down at his little girl and saw that she was already asleep, he smiled. _

_"You weren't planning on spending all night out here, were you?" His wife's voice came from the door. Where she was leaning against the frame smiling at the picture of her daughter cuddled up in her husband's lap._

_He just shook his head. She walked over, sat down on the step next to him and smiled. "She adores you, you know that?"_

_He turned his head, looking at his wife. Eyes glistening with tears, as he laid a feathery light kiss on her lips. "I know that."_

_She sighed. Tears crept into her eyes as she looked at him dead in the eye. "She is going to miss you." A few tears slipped out of her eyes._

_He brushed them away and said. "I know that, too." She grabbed his hand and held to tightly; as if she let go he would disappear. Wrapping an arm around his wife, while the other kept his daughter from falling out of his lap. "It will be okay ya know. I promise."_

_She just nodded. "Yeah right. I'll have fun explaining that to her," she said. Pointing to the little girl._

_"Lets go to bed," he said. She nodded as they got up and went into the house._

Kagome shot out of her futon, letting out a gasp, as if she had quit breathing and she was just trying to regain her breath. The tears in her eyes were harder to keep in than before. After a few moments her breathing was finally back to normal. Looking around the hut, she saw that everyone was pretty much the same. Sighing, she ran a shaky hand through her sweat soakened hair. Pushing the blankets off of her trembling body, she got up, putting on a long sleeved shirt over her tank top and quietly putting on her shoes, leaving the hut.

Kagome however didn't notice the amber eyes that were watching her every move. Waiting a few moments InuYasha got up and followed her, out to the river. Where she plopped herself down and leaned back against a tree's base. InuYasha jumped up into a tree a few feet from where she sat. He could smell the tears that were pouring out of her eyes. She tried her hardest to not let them fall, but it was no use. He could hear her muttering the word "why" to herself, over and over. This he did not understand.

Moments went by, and then InuYasha heard her starting to sing. He looked over and saw that tears were still falling, but she acted like it was no big deal, she just sang.

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes. _

_And save your questions for another day._

_I think I know what you've been asking me. _

_I think I know what I've been trying to say._

_I promised I would never leave you and you should always know._

_Where ever you may go. _

_No matter where you are, I never will be far away. _

InuYasha's eyes never left her singing form. She looked like a lost puppy sitting there. Not sure of what was going on, just kind of in its own little word. Her singing soon became like a drug to him. He just couldn't stop taking it in.

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep. _

_And still so many things I want to say._

_Remember all the songs you sang for me. _

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay._

_And like a boat out on the ocean. _

_I'm rocking you to sleep._

_The waters dark and deep, inside this ancient heart._

_You'll always be a part of me._

If it were even possible, more tears were falling. Kagome had to pause to regain her breath a couple of times. So, InuYasha jumped out of the tree landing effortlessly on the dewy ground. Walking towards her, he was amazed at the beauty she carried, even at night. The moon showed brightly in the sky. That seemed to be Kagome's place of concentration, because her eyes never left the sky. Leaning against a tree, he watched her sing.

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream._

_And dream of how wonderful your life will be._

_Someday your child may cry. _

_And if you sing this lullaby._

_Then in your heart, there will always be a part of me._

_Someday we'll all be gone._

_But lullabies go on and on._

_They'll never die that's how._

_You and I will be._

By the end of the song Kagome kept crying. She had it all out, not afraid to hold anything back. A breeze passed through making her shiver. He couldn't tell if it was the moon or the cold that made her skin have a blue tone to it.

'Idiot,' InuYasha thought to himself. Taking off his hakama, he wrapped it around her shoulders. Kagome jumped at his touch, since she didn't know that she had been followed. Looking over her shoulder she saw her friend. "You're going to freeze to death if you sit out here all night. Besides what are you doing out here?" he asked.

Turning away from him, she looked onto the flowing river, wiping the tears away, trying to stop herself from crying. "Why do you care?" she asked him. Ignoring his question completely

Crouching down next to her, using his thumb and finger, he grabbed her chin softly, so she would look at him and spoke softly. "Because I can."

After staring at each other for a few moments, InuYasha laid a feathery light kisses on her lips. Kagome at first was shocked, staring wide eyed at him because of what he was doing to her, but she soon leaned into the kiss. It was like she was no longer in control of her body, same thing went for InuYahsa. Soon after realizing that she and InuYasha had just kissed, Kagome jumped back covering her mouth in shock.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before words could actually be made. "What...What was...What was that?" she asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

A light blush covered InuYasha's cheeks. He stood up quickly and gazed upon the calm river. Turning around, he started to walk back towards the hut without saying a word.

"InuYahsa?" She looked at him quizzically. "InuYasha?" He still ignored her and kept on walking. Kagome was starting to get really pissed off. 'He kisses me, then doesn't even acknowledge my presents. What a little-' She cut herself off as an idea came to her head. Picking up a quarter-sized rock that laid next to the fallen hakama Kagome chucked it at him. He turned around moments before it reached him. After catching the weapon he merely tossed it to the ground.

"Why won't you answer my question?" She yelled.

"Why won't you answer mine?" He retorted.

Now it was Kagome's turn to walk away and she did. Walking towards the river, eyes glued to the ground. This time InuYasha decided that he didn't like being ignored, so he made one small jump, landing in front of Kagome. She, of course just brushed past him, but InuYasha wouldn't stand for that. Grabbing her arm hard, not hard enough to hurt, but enough so she couldn't get away. Looking at her all he said was. "Kagome?"

She stood in front of InuYasha and shivered, not looking at him or even answering to her name. Tears started to form in her eyes; she knew that her little hanyou could smell them. In the gentlest voice he again said her name. Pulling her into his chest wrapping his arms around her petite frame, he tried to get her warm. Kissing the top of her head he asked. "Are you going to explain to me why you are out here when it's freezing cold? Or am I going to have to torture you, so I can get some answers?"

He heard a laugh come from her, as she clung tighter to him for warmth. Noticing that she wasn't answering him, he tried to think of ways that he could get her to answer him. A few minutes later as they huddled together, InuYasha got an idea and a smiled formed on his face. Picking her up around the waist, he leapt up into a nearby tree. He settled down on a branch a good twenty feet from the ground and rested against the trunk with his arms encircled around her waist.

Kagome stiffened, but soon relaxed...Then screamed at him. "What are you doing?"

"See hears the thing. You aren't allowed to get down until you answer my questions." The whole time he had a smile plastered on his face.

Kagome lifted her head up slowly and glared at him. "You are the biggest-"

"I'm the biggest what?" he asked, interrupting her. Kagome growled at him, which he laughed at.

"You are THE biggest meanie. Happy? Now let me down," she growled out.

InuYasha pretended to be thinking. "Um...no."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES."

"NO."

"Don't make me say it InuYasha," she threatened. Hey, if arguing with a dog doesn't get you anywhere. Then, threatening them with a sit should do the trick.

He looked at her, dead in the eye and smirked. "You wouldn't. We are to high up. Besides if you did sit me, then you would make the trip down with me." Kagome growled at him, since he had caught her bluff. InuYasha just shook it off and laughed, kissing her forehead.

A blush caught her face. She smiled and looked down at her hands. Knowing very well that there was enough light from the moon to catch her new shade of skin. She got out of his embrace and stood up on the branch, steadying herself with the branch above.

InuYasha just looked at her as if she was crazy. She saw the worryness in his eyes, but shook it off. Turning around and walked a couple steps away from him. "Sit down, before you fall, wench."

She laughed. "I'm not going to fall."

"And how do you know that?"

Sitting down she answered him simply. "Because you won't let me."

Raising an eyebrow he asked. "What makes you think that? You are pretty sure of yourself."

Turning her head over her should, she just looked at him for a few moments. She wondered if he really was serious. Looking at his eyes, Kagome realized he wasn't and turned back to look at the river.

One minute passed. Then another one and another, until five minutes of silence went by. "That song. Was a song that my dad used to sing to me. When I was real young. He would sing it when I was sick or couldn't sleep or somethin'. We called it our song." She took a deep breath as tears started to come to her eyes at the memories of the times she spent with her father. Trying more to focus on her feet that dangled over the edge of the branch, than the past. But that didn't work. InuYasha just sat there listening to what she said.

"He died of cancer...um...three years ago as of today." A few tears slipped out of her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. Pulling one leg to her chest she sighed. "I didn't find out what was going on with him until about a...um...a week...before he died." She bit her lip, trying to stop the tears, but failed. "Tonight was the first time in awhile that I a...that I had a dream about him."

Feeling familiar arms wrapping around her, Kagome leaned back into his chest. A few tears where still falling. His breathing, helped her calm down a little. The breeze passed through and Kagome realized how cold she really was and tired for that matter. He wrapped his arms tighter around her small form. He listened to her trying to take slow and deep breaths.

"I had a dream about him. Two actually...More like memories of the past. I just needed to think for a bit. So I decided that the river was the best place to go," she said in an unsteady voice. Letting out a small laugh she tilted her head to look at him she smiled. "Now I think that I've answer all your questions."

He wiped away the last of her tears and looked into her eyes. "You know what?" she asked him. He just stared at her. "This is kind of painful," she laughed and sat up.

InuYasha gave her a really weird look. "Then don't be an idiot."

She turned to glared at him. "Well, it's a wonder I'm an idiot, since a hang out with you twenty-four seven," she laughed. "I win!"

He again gave her a crazy look. "You win? Wench, what are you talking about?"

Kagome just shrugged. "I don't know." Another breeze passed through, causing her to shiver.

Shaking his head at her. "Come on, you're goanna to freeze to death." Grabbing her around the waist he jumped down to the grass. Picking up his hakama he put it around her shoulders. She put her arms into her sleeves as they walked back to the hut, which would take them about ten minutes. His eyes dropped down to look at her. Even though his hakama was about five sizes too big, it still kept her warm. 'Damn, she looks cute in that,' he said to himself.

After a few minutes, Kagome grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his. InuYasha looked at her, but Kagome just kept walking forward. He smiled, pulling her closer to himself. She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder.

Reaching the hut Kagome looked up at InuYasha. "Hey InuYasha?"

He too stopped and looked at her questionably. That was until, his expression changed to shock. When Kagome leaned on her tiptoes and pressed her lips onto his own in a hard, yet passionate kiss. A few moments later she pushed away and whispered. "Goodnight."

Kagome started to walk into the hut with a smile on her face. But was jerked back when he grabbed her hand and pulled her to look at him. "Why?" Was all that he asked.

If possible her smile got even bigger. "Because...Because I love you." This made him smile as well.

InuYasha brought his head down to her lips, Kagome met him halfway. Her hands moved up his chest, wrapping them around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. The feel of her hands moving up his chest made him moan into her mouth, which tickled her lips. He pushed her against the wall, arms on either side of her. His lips moved down to her neck, then back up to her face.

Placing his lips over hers, he nibbled on her down lip asking her entrance, which she happily gave. Their tongues fought for dominance. Kagome in the end just gave up, letting him win. Pulling back, InuYasha let Kagome catch her breath. Kissing her cheek, he moved his lips over to her ears and whispered. "I love you, too."

Looking into each other's eyes, they smiled. Kagome moved a hand up to rub his ears, never taking her eyes off of him, she said. "I'm glad." Then pressed her lips onto his.

They continued this for a few more minutes, until a cold wind blew, making Kagome shiver against him. InuYasha stopped kissing her and shook his head. He sighed, a little sad that they were stopping. "Come on, you're freezing and tried."

'Wow, he's good,' she thought. But, Kagome just shook her head in stubbornness. "No I'm not. I'm fine," she said shivering.

InuYasha just gave a look that said you-aren't-fooling-anyone. Looking down at the ground she nodded. He took her hand leading her inside of the hut. Kagome looked around, noticing that everybody was in the same way as she left. Leaning down Inuyasha gave her a goodnight kiss and said. "Go to sleep."

Walking over to sit in his corner, Kagome grabbed his hand. "Lay down with me for a little bit, please."

InuYasha just gave one of those looks like God-help-me, but when you looked into his eyes, it was another story. You could tell that he was really happy that she asked him. "Fine. Just go to sleep, wench."

Kagome smiled. Slipping off her shoes she laid down in her bedding. InuYasha was right behind her. They both let out a sigh of contentment. Pulling the blankets over each other, their eyes closed. "InuYasha?" she whispered.

"Go to sleep."

She turned over to look at him. His eyes were closed, but she didn't care. Laying a light kiss on his lips, she whispered. "Thank you." When she pulled back, Kagome just berried herself deeper into his chest. After a few minutes her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

InuYasha looked down at her and said to himself. "I told you, you were tried." Smiling, he to fell asleep.

By the next morning, everyone was up except InuYasha and Kagome. When Sango, Miroku and Shippo saw them cuddled up together they all exchanged the same questionable looks and said. "Did we miss something?"

InuYasha heard them talking. Kissing her forehead he pulled himself out of the futon, which was hard to do. One: he was really comfortable. Two: Kagome had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and it was difficult to get up. Three: he enjoyed watching her sleep. He thought that she looked cute. All curled up into him, still wearing his hakama, hair all ruffled and a peaceful look on her face.

When everyone noticed InuYasha getting up they all shut up. All of them opened their mouths at the same time. He just growled out a, "shut up." And simply stated. "None of you better wake her up."

"That's okay, I'm already up," Kagome said, stretching. InuYasha and Kagome just stared at each other for a few moments. Their three companions to that as there cue to leave and they did.

Getting out of the futon, he watched her grabbed her things for the hot spring. Walking right up to him, Kagome put her lips right over his. Seconds before things got passionate, Kagome pulled away. Walking towards the hut's door, she turned and said. "It would be fun to pick up where we left off of last night."

He smiled and waited a few moments before following her out to the springs. Everyone of course saw and all thought the same thing. "It's about time."**

* * *

**

I hope that you all enjoyed this story. The lyrics for this song is by Billy Joel. My other story _A Daughter's Revenge_ will soon be up and running.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters, or the lyrics for _Goodnight My Angel._

SesshiesKamatotoGirl


End file.
